Japanese Primetime is now on IBC-13
August 8, 2014 Remember of anime series as Battle of the Planets, Voltron, G-Force, Starblazer, Heidi, King Arthur and the Knights of The Round Table, Ron Ron, Woody the Wooden Doll, Marine Boy, Bioman, Shaider, Voltes V, Bioman, Maskman, Turboranger, among others. After earning huge success with fantaseryes, teleseryes, sitcoms, gag shows, political satire, talk shows, variety shows, film showings of Viva Tagalog movies, game shows, reality shows, telenovelas, Asinovelas and sports events, sequestered TV station IBC-13 which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, is now also reaping huge success with the best that Japanese television has to offer by the way of one popular anime seryes and two very popular tokusatsu and sentai series. Yusuke Urameshi of Ghost Fighter Ghost Fighter ''is an action-packed martial art anime that appeals to a favorite televiewers of all ages. It became a hit among young viewers despite that a prime time show. And the kids enjoy watching his adventures everyday. It began its second run on Philippine television broadcast. Ghost Fighter has reigned Japanese supreme TV ratings since its premiered in December 1990. Here in the Philippines, ''Ghost Fighter will be seen from Monday to Friday, 9 to 9:30 a.m. on IBC. It all started when a delinquent 14-year-old boy named Yusuke Urameshi died in a car accident who tried to save a young boy's life. His spirit roamed around for a while and he decided to take a peek on his house to see what's going on after his death. Surprisingly, most people who went to his burial seem to be laughing. Most of them were Yusuke's enemies from school and his teachers who hated him, except the school's dean. The dean went to Yusuke's burial and mourned which also surprised Yusuke because he used to get scolded by him often. Atsuko and Keiko also mourned for him. Kuwabara came to his burrial with his blood boiling. His friends were already holding him back. Kuwabara still kept saying that he and Yusuke still have a score to settle. He said this with tears. Yusuke realized that there are still people out there who cared for him who began promoting anime. Josh Padilla lends his voice as Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Tiga is another tokusatsu as the superhero kids show, it will be a televiewers of all ages. Ultraman Tiga wil be premiered on August 9, Saturdays at 3:30 p.m. on IBC. Ultraman Tiga's human form, is passionately naïve, wide-eyed, eager, earnest and good-hearted with the right kind of DNA that makes him worthy of being Ultraman Tiga. He is Rena's love interest, and later becomes her husband. Though not necessarily physically strong or particularly bright, he accepts and embraces his destiny to be Ultraman Tiga and shows that Ultraman Tiga's strength comes from his very human courage, love and spirit. He was able to enter GUTS after he was recruited by General Sawai for being able to prevent General Sawai's kidnapping by an invader's UFO. He believes that humanity is not a weak existence that always repeats old mistakes, but can make a brighter future for future generations. He fights to protect humanity and the world as Ultraman Tiga based on that reason. By this point, Daigo proved he is not invincible or a special existence, despite being able to transform into a giant of light and just a feeble human outside. Masaki, who is also a descendant from the ancient human race like Daigo, continues to manipulate the Spark Lance and change his body into light particles and merge with the giant statue he found. Ultimately, Daigo was able to recover the Spark Lance and defeat Keigo Masaki/Evil Tiga with his very human feelings and strength. Daigo finally confesses his true identity as Ultraman Tiga to Rena in episode 50 and transforms in front of her. After trying hard to fight Ghatanothoa "the Ruler of Darkness", Ultraman Tiga was defeated and turned back into a lifeless statue.